


Advanced Carpentry at Seven AM

by misura



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Furniture, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Or: how Jessica Jones got bamboozled into buying a bigger bed by Danny Rand (of all people).
Relationships: Luke Cage/Jessica Jones/Danny Rand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Advanced Carpentry at Seven AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reinventweather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinventweather/gifts).



Jessica stared, then pinched herself, then tried to decide whether a drink would be a really good or a really bad idea, because she was definitely hallucinating.

Danny looked up from what he was doing and said, "Jess! Hey!" in a tone suggesting that he slipped into people's apartment at fuck-it in the morning to try and fix their furniture all the time.

At least, Jessica assumed that was what he was doing.

"You woke me," she said, not sure whether to be pissed off at him for not having had the decency to knock or call first or whatever, or for being too loud for her to sleep straight through it.

_Both_ sounded about fair, she decided, scowling at Danny, who didn't seem impressed.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I figured I'd get an early start."

Jessica took in the scene. He'd brought a lot of tools, most of which looked brand new and expensive. Her imagination conjured up a vision of Danny hitting the hardware store with his black credit card and fancy suit and 'look at me, I'm super rich and disgustingly nice' persona.

He'd probably ended up buying the store and giving everyone who worked there a raise.

"All right," she said. It wasn't; none of this shit was even remotely all right, but when it came to Danny, she'd learned to pick her battles. "Um, question. An early start doing what?"

Danny gestured with his hammer. It looked ... noisy. "You don't recognize it?"

"It's my bed?" Jessica remembered wrecking it three nights ago. She'd been sleeping on the couch since, which her back didn't like much, but the alternative was going out and buying a new one, which was a lot of hassle and bother, and she was definitely going to get around to it sooner or later.

"I figured, well, you break it, you fix it," Danny said.

"You know the actual saying is 'you break it, you buy it', right? I mean, not that I want you to buy my bed, that would be weird, but - you know. And anyway, I'm pretty sure that wasn't you."

"I was there," Danny said.

Jessica remembered. It was the sort of memory that made her think that maybe this whole friendship-with-benefits thing was going to work out, even if neither Luke nor Danny probably thought of it like that. "So? That doesn't make you responsible."

"Maybe not," Danny said, and Jessica felt distinctly humored, "but I wanted to help."

"To be honest, I'm a little surprised you even know how to do stuff like this," Jessica said, deciding that while a drink or two would have been nice, she was definitely awake enough by now to handle Danny. The only trick would be to spin it to Luke in a way that made it clear the fault had been 100% Danny's.

"When things broke down in K'un-Lun, we couldn't exactly go to the furniture store," Danny said. "So, you know. I picked up some stuff. I'd have bought you a new one, only that seemed a little ... well. I didn't think you'd have liked it."

"Good thought," Jessica said, because this right here? Progress. Measurable in baby steps, sure, but still.

Danny grinned. He'd grinned almost exactly like that on the night they'd broken the bed - her and Luke maybe a bit more than Danny, who didn't so much hold back as he simply ... seemed to like things romantic and slow and sweet, and if it hadn't been for Luke, Jessica wouldn't have had the patience for any of that shit. "Thanks. So uh, I brought breakfast, if you want some."

"Sure," Jessica said. "Why not?"

Danny looked wary for a moment, like he wasn't buying it being this easy. "I asked Luke to come over and help, if he had time."

"Of course you did." Jessica didn't mind ... much. She liked Luke. And if Danny asked him to come over, that meant she didn't have to, and that was good. For ... some reason she wasn't going to think about.

"It's uh, you don't need to stay and watch. I know what I'm doing. You're probably busy."

"Nah," Jessica said, inspecting Danny's idea of breakfast. There was a large coffee, black; not nearly enough to buy forgiveness, but good enough to wait for Luke to get here. "Not really."

Danny stared at her. He was still holding the hammer. Jessica made another mental sweep of the room, tallying up the likely cost of what Danny had brought-slash-bought. She almost missed the one thing he definitely _hadn't_ bought within the last 24 hours.

"You can watch the rest of that DIY video now, you know. I don't mind."

"It's uh, it's just to refresh my memory," Danny said, looking delightfully embarrassed, like his inability to fix a bed without some guidance made him less ... worthy or manly or something.

"Sure it is. YouTube's great for that kind of stuff, huh?" Jessica said. She felt she should say something encouraging, except that she didn't _do_ encouraging. Luke'd have to do it. He was good at that kind of shit.

"The whole Internet, really," Danny said. "Honestly, it blew my mind a bit, first time I saw it."

"You know, there's furniture shops on there too. Bet we could have a bed delivered right here in a lot less time than it'd take for you to fix that one." Danny looked torn. Jessica sighed, wondering if maybe Danny's marshmallow-y qualities were beginning to rub off. "And hey, I've been meaning to get a bigger one, anyway."

"Oh." Danny - was that a blush? Jesus. "Right. I see."

"But hey, appreciate the effort. Well, the thought, anyway. This is some pretty good coffee."

Danny smiled like she'd just made his morning. "Glad you like it."

"So maybe you could clean up this shit now and then when Luke gets here, we can look at some beds without needing to actually leave the apartment?" She'd have preferred to go back to bed - well, the couch, but she suspected Luke would judge her for that, even if Danny wouldn't, and apparently, she cared about shit like that now.

Danny's smile got a little brighter. "Sounds like a plan."

A tiny part of Jessica suddenly wondered if she'd just been had - by Danny Rand, of all people. Probably just paranoia, she decided, and besides, she really did need a new bed.


End file.
